


Empty eyes

by IzaroSamay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fanchilds, Future, Gen, Glimbow, Idiots in Love, Multi, Origins, Past Child Abuse, Redemption, Scorfurma, catradora, postcanon, season 6, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaroSamay/pseuds/IzaroSamay
Summary: In this story, Adora, in one of her missions against the Horde, finds a girl and welcomes her as her daughter at first it is difficult since for her this is new but after a few months she takes the shot, let's go a few years to the future that The girl is already a teenager but some strange events are about to change her and everything around her.Here the events are the same in the series, they will be portrayed as simple memories when the characters are talking about this, if I must be cautious since some will have small modifications and others will be invented.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Presentation

It was a warm morning in Bright Moon you can hear a silence that overwhelmed the whole place until a noise is heard in one of the rooms in that you could see some little ones doing mischief their names were Finn, Angie, Rosett, Taylor, Tyler and Nataly.Finn, he was around 7-9 years old he was better known as the son / daughter of the savior of the universe She-ra / Adora and former captain of the Catra Horde, he is a very naughty and quite spoiled little boy since most of his family pamper him a lot, Angie a little young that Finn could give herself the age of 8 is a little mature for her age but very fussy is the daughter of Glimmer and Bow her name was given in memory of Queen Angella Rosett, a little older than Finn, a girl a bit shy but very energetic, is the daughter of Perfuma and Scorpia, Taylor and Tyler are the same age that it can be said of these two twins that one is rope the other is not, and for the end We left Nataly the oldest of all, you could say and that she is the only one who helps that everything does not get out of control.

What could be said of this group they were like little demons but they were easy to bear while doing all that havoc their parents were in a meeting about one strangers to events that have been passed in their kingdoms was not very alarming but this was becoming a Everyone was discussing the problem until they hear the noise, some laugh but others just slap each other on the forehead, Glimmer sees that they are not going to shut up, he just sighs and tells the girl in front of her. "I know this bothers you but you could take care of them. The girl only agrees gently and smiles back, then she just stops and opens the door and then closes it. She left an uncomfortable silence in the room but they knew she could fix this problem.

In the end, what could these little ones be doing so much scandal, the girl thought only to regret then she saw those little ones doing catapults and using their powers inappropriately it was not so much she had already done before, she just stood in front of them and clapped saying: -Guys I know that He likes to play but they could make less noise this meeting is - that girl I can't even complete since one of the twins threw seaweed at her face, they all start to laugh at the action that the boy did, the girl just takes off the seaweed on his face and his smile fades only to deepen in a voice all without emotion.-ENOUGH I already had too much with their silly games insolent children.Suddenly shadows appear around them grabbing the children.  
The girl smiles but coldly. -Brother could you tell your friends that they can play outside this meeting is important please The girl smiles kindly, Finn just nods a little fearful but tells the others if they play outside the others nod in fear and reciprocate with smiles All fearful. The girl just lets them go and says, "Well, I'm glad you understand. You just watch as she slowly leaves while she pats her sister on the head for the end to leave the room.

The group a little fearful until one of the twins breaks the silence. Taylor: -Hey, it's not to offend but your sister is crazy. Finn just nods but that's normal for her.  
Nataly just stands up and says: What do you say her name is? Finn shakes a bit saying: -Leony

Leony was the name of that girl, a little hind found by Adora and raised as her “daughter” in the years that the kingdom passed, not much is known about her personality since she was very quiet and very helpful. She is Finn's older sister too. She is known as the daughter of She-ra / Adora and former captain of the Horde / Catra in others as heir to the powers of Shadow Weaver in rumors she is betrothed to Queen Frosta and that the power she possesses is more by dark magic.

At the end of that uncomfortable moment, the girl returns to the meeting and says that everything is under control, everyone just breathes a sigh of relief and they continue with their own thing, the truth is that many wonder what really happened to that girl since With the years that have passed since the war, he has changed too much, even though he seems like someone who is not talking too much is hiding something and they know it.  
Finn can't say much about her just when they talk about her he smiles at her and pats her head and says few words.


	2. Anomalies and talk

The truth is that they do not even know how this started in the kingdoms they had to send with the help of Entrapta devices since the activity of these anomalies was seen, they were toxic only on contact, including that they had to have specialized suits to do the job.  
In the last few weeks it had become almost a nightmare, it had been the turn of the inhabitants, merchants to travelers to inform them about these strange events and that they were careful it was also a good thing since the crime had come down for this to leave it in a few words something good came out of this . At the end of this month the last week there was less activity of these anomalies since the other days were greater but it seemed that it was decreasing in one of those missions they sent Adora and Catra before they were a little worried about sending She-ra since They thought that it would act the same as the virus of the first ones or in other terms difficult to mention the Prime virus At the end of inspection it seems that it did not affect She-ra and Catra said that it was like a smell of fresh mint and sweets was strange since There have been reports that it was very toxic and its smell was almost unbearable. Maybe it was something that was evolving or it was something from Etheria's heart. In the end they ended up retiring without collateral damage.  
Although it was progress, it was still not allowed to leave completely, there were still protocols and they did not have to trust at all because even if it seemed innocent, it was necessary to be alert.

Glimmer was on rest in those days she really deserved it after these incidents that came out of nowhere she was all calm in the gardens taking a cup of tea until she hears a knocking behind her she just turns to see who it is and see what it is Finn. Glimmer smiles and gives him a signal to come closer he / she nods and sits he sees that he is a little calamay and asks him: -Is something wrong with you tense? He realizes his concern and he / She shakes her head. She just smiles but then vanishes: -Tia Glimmer I'm a bad person. She is puzzled by the comment of the little feline that was not normal.-Finn happened something while you were with your mothers and sister at the meeting.Finn shook his head: -N-Not good when I was With my mothers they were talking with the villagers I moved away a bit to play also my sister was in a group talking with some young people He gave a grimace of disgust Glimmer laughed a little it was normal that his sister was attractive at her early age, only her expression change when Finn decided to continue: -I saw a group of adults and saw that they were talking to each other so I decided to hide there is where I heard it.

Hay began to portray what happened, the boys began to speak ill of their family but more for the biological part they said that they were a plague as it was that the great She-ra fell in love with a woman who committed atrocities in the past and had a child ( a) for some words that were difficult to pronounce while on the other hand the other girl with the name of Leoni although it was not of her blood was different but they saw her as a blessing from She-ra in that it was difficult to explain. Finn couldn't take it anymore and came out of his hiding place and faced them saying how could they say that about his family the adults tried to make excuses but they realized that he was alone there is no one would notice the disappearance of the little one, right?

They started to get closer Finn was already getting scared the more he recoiled his fear the more it increased until the adults stopped and were left in their tracks Finn wondered why until he turned around he saw his sister standing there with the same expression with a warm smile And with her eyes almost half-closed she only said: -There is a problem here because it seems that yes, she says it with a slightly cold tone the adults shuddered but they said it was nothing they just walked away apologizing Leoni only approaches Finn he places his palms on Finn's cheeks and asked: -Are you okay? He says it with a sincere tone Finn a little relieved (a) just smiles and says it's okay.  
She just stays quiet for a minute and just nods and charges at the end and says: -Come, it's time to go, we don't want Mom to get angry, they both laughed at that comment.  
There Finn stopped talking Glimmer was terrified he knew the racism that the people of the Horde still went through but this was almost another level when this break would end there would be consequences.  
Glimmer just sighed and said: -Finn you are not a bad person, what those people said, don't pay attention to them, there are still people hurt at times that they want to forget (including me) also nobody can mess with the great Finn. Finn starts tickling and he / she starts laughing while they were at that moment they had not noticed a familiar figure was spying on them.  
There Finn says something that the figure calls attention: -Now that I remember, those people were like bandits because they had strange clothes. Glimeer only replied:-After we fix that, the figure when hearing those words just smiles and retreats, his steps were silent and delicate and with that he would have another excuse to withdraw that afternoon from the castle in addition to those who have been going with that of the anomalies they will think that that caused the death of those people right?  
The figure just smiles and laughs to see how those poor souls did not have to have messed with the wrong family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, well here the second chapter I wanted to put a little more feeling and I wanted it to be longer since the other and it was very short so it came out so I must say it to be my first Fanfic the narration has not gone bad with the character Leoni More will be said about her in the fourth chapter or there later on well without more to say I wish you a nice night (here in my country at night so Meh I also forgive myself for my spelling mistakes I am Latin and this is new for me).

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are errors is my first Fanfic and I am just beginning I accept any criticism or suggestion below in the comments.


End file.
